1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an articulating joint for an orthopedic brace for use in post-operative rehabilitation and/or to combat the effects of chronic disease. More specifically, this invention relates to an articulating joint that permits adjustment of a fixed arc of rotation for orthopedic braces to provide dependable and predictable movement for a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional orthopedic braces, such as pelvic braces and knee braces, generally require an articulating joint to connect a first brace or cuff on one side of the affected joint with a second brace or cuff on the other side of the affected joint. For example, many conventional pelvic braces include a hip brace connected to a thigh cuff. The joint between the hip brace and the thigh cuff traditionally requires a limit to the range of motion or rotation that the patient may exert on the affected joint. As such, an articulating joint should be adjustable between a first point and a second point along an arc of rotation. More preferably, an articulating joint should be adjustable to permit and/or prevent abduction, adduction, flexion, extension and rotation.
Further, conventional articulating joints are generally compatible with only one type or brand of orthopedic brace. Thus, conventional articulating joints are not compatible with many of the existing orthopedic braces.
Conventional orthopedic braces, such as hip braces typically include two parts, such as a thigh cuff and a hip brace, which are connected with an articulating joint. The articulating joint, referred to as a joint herein, limits the range of motion of the patient""s hip, knee, elbow or other joint by limiting the permissible range of motion between the two parts, such as between the hip brace and the thigh cuff. Preferably, the joint limits the range of motion in all planes, including abduction, adduction, flexion, extension and rotation.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, a joint is positioned between two struts for limiting the rotational motion between the two struts. One strut is preferably attached with respect to the hip brace and the other strut is preferably attached with respect to the thigh cuff.
The joint preferably comprises a fixed plate and a moveable plate. The fixed plate may comprise a top plate and a bottom plate which together formed the fixed plate through which the moveable plate rotates.
The fixed plate (the top plate and the bottom plate) are preferably sandwiched around the moveable plate which preferably rotates freely between the top plate and the bottom plate. The moveable plate is preferably attached with respect to a first strut and the fixed plate is preferably attached with respect to a second strut opposite the first strut.
The rotation of the moveable plate between the top plate and the bottom plate is preferably adjustable within a range of motion between slightly greater than 0xc2x0 and less than 360xc2x0. The joint is preferably adjustable to permit incremental adjustments of 5xc2x0 or less across the possible range of motion. Therefore, the joint is adjustable to permit a range of motion for a patient between virtually any two desirable angles of rotation.
The fixed plate preferably comprises a generally circular center section having threaded bores positioned at either end of an axis pin. Fine limit screws are preferably positioned within one or both of the threaded bores depending upon the desired setting of the joint. The fine limit screws may include washers or vary in length to accommodate a range of adjustments. The fine limit screws may be color coded to permit simple reference to a desired adjustment. Therefore, one color screw may correspond to a 5xc2x0 adjustment and another color screw may correspond with a 2.5xc2x0 adjustment.
The moveable plate is preferably generally round and includes a plurality of threaded bores spaced around a periphery of the moveable plate. Coarse limit screws may be inserted into the desired threaded bores within the moveable plate to create outer limits of rotation for the moveable plate between the top plate and the bottom plate. Accordingly, when a coarse limit screw is placed in each of two threaded bores in the moveable plate, the moveable plate rotates until the coarse limit screw contacts either the fine adjustment screw or a center portion of the fixed plate.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, threaded bores in the moveable plate are positioned at equal intervals around the periphery of the moveable plate. Therefore, coarse limit screws permit rotational adjustment in equal increments, such as 20xc2x0, and fine adjustment screws in the fixed plate permit rotational adjustment in smaller increments, such as 5xc2x0.
It is one object of this invention to provide an articulating joint which provides sufficient adjustability along at least one arc of rotation to limit the movement of the orthopedic brace thereby controlling the range of motion in at least one and preferably all planes of the patient""s affected joint.
It is another object of this invention to provide an articulating joint which permits fine adjustment of the arc of rotation between a moveable plate and a fixed plate.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an articulating joint that permits rotation between a first strut and the articulating joint around a second axis of rotation for further adjustment.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an articulating joint that permits the connection of interchangeable struts to accommodate custom sizing and multiple orthopedic brace styles and manufacturers.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an articulating joint that maintains a fixed arc of rotation within a first axis of rotation and maintains a fixed position within a second axis of rotation.